Vending Machine
by Maruriyan
Summary: Di hari yang sama namun minggu yang berbeda. Aku selalu berada di situ. Mengamati dua orang yang tidak aku kenal. Bukan. Aku bukan penguntit. Aku hanyalah Yamazaki Sagaru yang tidak sengaja berada di sana. Sungguh. Warn : AU, OOC, Crack pair, Takazura, Plotless.


**Vending Machine**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, BL, Takazura dan plot yang saya sendiri tidak mengerti /heh/**

 **Cerita ini saya buat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi fujo saya. Tak ada keuntungan materi apapun.**

 _Hope You Enjoy This_

* * *

Lagi. Mereka berdiri beriringan. Sekaleng kopi hangat berada di genggaman masing – masing. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku tak mendengarnya kala itu. Hanya suara tetesan air serta satu gerakan cepat dari sang pemuda bersurai ungu gelap yang membekas di ingatanku.

Mereka berciuman. Tepat dibawah gumpalan awan gelap dan sekaleng kopi di tangan. Ah, jangan lupakan keberadaanku di bawah bayang – bayang gedung pencakar langit.

Ya, aku, Yamazaki Sagaru, baru saja menjadi saksi hidup dari dua pemuda yang tengah berciuman di bawah rintik hujan yang sebasar biji jagung.

.

.

.

 _Ting !_

Suara dentingan koin tertelan _vending machine_. Kotak karton bergambar sapi yang tadinya berada di balik kaca, berpindah ke tanganku. Bersamaan dengan kunyahan _anpan_ , aku mulai menenggak habis isi kotak itu.

 _Srot..._

Setelah puas berurusan dengan sang mesin minuman, aku berjalan mendekati gang kecil. Tubuhku yang mungil menghilang di balik bayang – bayang gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi.

Gelap tentu saja. Hanya ada cahaya dari _vending machine_ yang berjarak 20 meter di belakangku.

Suara langkah kakiku bergema di tengah bisikan angin. Entah kemana perginya suara – suara bising yang ada di siang hari. Semuanya berubah. Menjelang tengah malam.

Hingga suara dentingan berikutnya memaksa kepalaku menoleh ke belakang. Bertanya – tanya mengenai orang yang masih terjaga selarut ini. Ah, sejenak, aku melupakan fakta bahwa diriku masih sadar dan terjaga di tengah malam. Saat ini.

Entah laki – laki atau perempuan, aku tak begitu yakin. Surai hitam senada dengan langit malam itu menjuntai hingga menutupi punggung ber- _haori_ biru yang tengah orang itu kenakan. Sekaleng kopi menyembul dari genggamannya, ketika laki – laki itu menghadap samping. Menunggu sesuatu.

Dan seseorang muncul. Kemeja putih dengan lengan yang tergulung terlihat jelas. Jas hitam tersampirkan begitu saja.

Tak ada interaksi lanjutan. Mereka hanya diam. Mengabaikanku yang berada di tengah kegelapan.

Entah hawa keberadaanku yang tipis atau malam kali ini begitu gelap, aku tak tahu yang mana. Intinya, mereka benar – benar mengabaikanku.

.

.

.

Di hari yang sama, minggu berbeda. Aku berdiri di tempat yang sama. Memperhatikan dua sosok yang sama dari minggu sebelumnya. Sesekali, aku mengunyah _anpan_ ditemani sekotak susu.

Mereka masih mengabaikanku.

Surai ungu gelap si pemuda berkilat diterangi cahaya mesin minuman. Kaleng kopi yang ada di tangan kanannya berpindah ke orang lain. Tentu saja ke orang sama seperti minggu lalu. Ya, orang dengan surai hitam panjang. Sampai saat ini aku masih meragukan gendernya.

Terlalu maskulin untuk dibilang wanita. Hanya saja, perlakuan pemuda disampingnya tak bisa membuatku memvonisnya sebagai laki – laki.

Lihat saja sekarang.

Si Ungu malah memainkan helaian panjang itu. Memutar – mutarnya sesaat lalu ditarik dengan pelan. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Aku yakin, orang yang gendernya belum aku ketahui itu tengah menahan nafas, ketika tangan dingin yang tadinya menyentuh rambutnya, kini menyapu pipi mulusnya.

Satu hal yang tak terlupakan malam itu adalah seringaian pemuda bersurai ungu yang entah kenapa berhasil membuatku merinding. Siapa yang tidak merinding ketika ia menyeringai kejam sambil melirikmu sinis. Ya, lirikan yang seolah – olah berkata

' _Berani memgganggunya, akan kubunuh kau ! '_

.

.

.

Di hari yang sama, minggu berbeda. Lebih tepatnya, minggu ketiga. Aku berakhir di tempat yang sama dengan _anpan_ dan sekotak susu. Apakah aku tergila – gila dengan _anpan_ dan susu ?

Tidak juga.

Aku tidak membenci makanan satu itu,namun, aku juga tidak .

Kembali ke alam sadar, aku mendapati siluet sosok yang sama. Seorang pemuda bersurai ungu ditemani seorang lagi dengan _yukata_ biru muda dan _haori_ yang sewarna. Ah, janga lupakan surai hitam panjangnya.

Lemparan kaleng kopi ke tong sampah menjadi gerakan pertama setelah keduanya sama – sama terdiam beberapa menit. Si Ungu mendekati partnernya.

Surai panjangnya menempel di kaca mesin itu. Berusaha bergerak, namun tak bisa. Salahkan saja kedua lengan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya tengah menjulang lurus dengan kokohnya. Walaupun lebih pendek, belum tentu tenaganya lebih lemah kan ? Nah, itu terbukti sekarang.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi si surai panjang. Dari tempatku berdiri hanya tampak punggung tegap pemuda yang satunya.

" Zura ! "

Suara bass rendah. Aku yakin itu milik si surai ungu.

" Hei, tatap aku ! "

Tangan kanan yang tadinya menempel di kaca samping seseorang yang dipanggilnya _' Zura '_ kini berpindah memegang dagu si lawan bicara.

" Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura "

Kalimat terakhir yang aku dengar kala itu adalah suara dari pemuda bersurai panjang. Ya, pemuda. Dengan suara seberat itu, mustahil rasanya jika ia perempuan.

.

.

.

Di hari yang sama, minggu keempat. Lagi – lagi mereka mereka ada di sana. Tentunya dengan sekaleng kopi di tangan.

Dan, sebulan belakangan, aku menjadi pengamat. Bukan. Bukan penguntit tentunya.

" Ini "

Si ungu menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil yang cukup tebal. Pemuda yang dipanggil _' Zura '_ sedikit terkejut. Ah, mungkin bukan sedikit, ketika pemuda itu membelalakan mata dan membeku seketika.

" Apa ini ? "

" Kau bisa membacanya. "

Masih dengan pose menyender, Zura memegang kertas itu. Terkesan meremasnya.

" Takasugi, kau serius ? "

Lagi – lagi pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Zura.

Takasugi yang menyender di sampingnya tak biacara. Namun, dibalik diamnya, ada sebuah isyarat _' iya '_ yang tak terucap.

Ah, satu lagi nama pemuda yang aku ketahui. Takasugi. Si surai ungu.

" Aku akan menikah dua minggu lagi "

Ucapan yang terlontar dari Takasugi menjadi pembicaraan terakhir mereka sebelum Zura membuang kertas yang dipegangnya dan menghilang tertelan bayang – bayang malam.

Lagi – lagi, Takasugi menatapku. Tangan bersedekap.

" Ya, aku menyukai laki – laki itu. "

Entah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri atau tidak, tapi pernyataan laki – laki bernama Takasugi itu menjawab sebagian besar rasa penarasanku.

Seketik aku otakku memproses. Pernikahan yang dimaksud Takasugi bukanlah pernikahan anatara dirinya maupun laki – laki yang disukainya.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

Di hari yang sama, minggu kelima. Hal pertama yang membuat hari ini berbeda adalah hujan.

Aku berdiri di tengah malam dengan sebuah payung hitam di tangan. Tentunya sambil memakan sebungkus _anpan_ dan susu.

Mungkin mereka tidak akan datang. Itu adalah hal pertama yang melintas dipikiranku setelah membeli susu. Mengingat hari ini hujan. Ah, jangan lupakan masalah pernikahan itu.

Entah kenapa, aku sedikit ikut campur dalam urusan mereka. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang ikut campur juga sih, aku hanya sekedar tahu. Itu saja.

Namun, dentingan _vending machine_ menyadarkanku. Pemuda yang dipanggil Zura itu ada di sana. Payung bening yang tadi digenggamannya, kini tergeletak tak berdaya. Tetes demi tetes hujan menelusupi surai hitamnya. Meresap perlahan ke lapisan – lapisan _yukata_ yang tengah ia kenakan.

Hanya ada sekaleng kopi sebagai penghangat.

Malam itu, Zura berdiri di sana lebih lama dari biasanya. Dan seorang diri. Abaikan fakta aku yang berdiri beberapa meter di dekatnya.

" Bodoh ! Apa yang kau lakukan hah ?! "

Takasugi datang kira – kira sejam kemudian. Merengkuh Katsura dalam pelukannya. Tak peduli dengan kemeja putihnya yang basah, payung hitamnya yang terlempar, atau rintik hujan yang mulai membasahinya.

Kehangatan tubuh yang ada di pelukannya sudah cukup.

" Takasugi aku- "

" Ya, aku tahu. "

Takasugi memotongnya. Memberikan sedikit jarak diantara mereka, Takasugi menatap wajah laki – laki di depannya. Perlahan, Takasugi mengeliminasi jarak yang ada. Menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Katsura.

Menit demi menit yang mereka habiskan terasa berjam – jam untukku. Mungkin itu juga berlaku bagi mereka.

" Selamat tinggal "

Takasugi menghilang dengan payung hitamnya. Menyisakan Katsura dan guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Jari lentik Katsura bergerak. Menghapus entah air hujan atau air matanya sendiri.

" Aku mencintaimu bodoh ! "

Katsura tak lagi menghapus tetesan air yang mengalir di pipinya.

Aku melihatnya, namun tak mendekat.

Kisah dua pemuda yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Begitu juga dengan mereka. Bagi mereka, ini adalah sebuah kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Untukku, mungkin tak ada pengaruhnya, namun entah kenapa, kejadian demi kejadian itu melekat di setitik ruangan kecil yang ada di otakku.

Ya, aku, Yamazaki Sagaru, tidak akan melupakannya.

 **The End**

* * *

A/N : Haloooo penghuni fandom Gintama :3 Ini tulisan pertama saya di fandom Gintama. Saya memulainya dengan sebuah crack pair TakaZura hehehe... Nah, dalam proses pembuatannya, saya menonton Gintama episode 205, sehingga, dengan sengaja saya memasukkan Yamazaki XD.

Saya harap kalian semua bisa menikmatinya. Terima kasih untuk readers yang baik hati hingaa membaca sampai sini.

#TakaZuralyf


End file.
